Lips of a Diva
by ShadowLev
Summary: James feels insecure about his lips after Hawke modified them. Logan tells him how much he love those lips and shows him too. Slash, Jogan. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Another insecure!James and confident!Logan fic because I like when Logan talks dirty to make James happy.

Warnings: Contains blowjobs and slash and dirty talk

* * *

James sighed into the wind as he leaned his head against the shoulder of his boyfriend. Logan didn't seem to know how good he smelled, especially mixed with the fresh air of an open convertible in the backseats. Carlos and Kendall sat in the front seat, chatting amiably amongst themselves. The sun slowly slid down the skyline behind them as they traveled up the highway, enjoying the day off.

A thought kept crossing the mind of the narcissistic boy and he kept trying to prevent its crossing. His eyes would darken and his carefree smile would drop for a second before he got another deep breath of fresh air and Logan's cologne. This would remind him that he had someone to care for and for him and he shouldn't let these thoughts pester either of them.

Logan noticed the small little ticks, despite how much James tried to hide them. Something had been bothering him lately, since after the concert when they could have time to think. A million possibilities about what bothered James ran through his mind. He could still be hurt from everyone giving up so easily when the band got sent home. He could still be hurt from the band trying to replace him so quickly. Hawke could have said something or done something to hurt James. Logan could have said something or done something to hurt James unintentionally. James could have run out of hair mousse.

So Logan didn't act on these hunches. He kept an arm wrapped firmly around James's broad shoulders and settled for inhaling the clean, chemically smell of James's hair. He liked the smell of chemicals, it gave him more exigency to become a doctor.

James forgot himself for a little while in his battle to keep the thought from crossing his mind. His hand reached up to tug at his bottom lip, wondering why it wasn't good enough by itself. Too thin, they said.

Logan noticed the lip tugging and raised an eyebrow. He reached across with his hand and nudged James's hand away to draw a finger lightly along the plump bottom lip. His tongue lapped down to wet his own lip, longing to lean forward.

James snapped out of his reverie when the smooth fingertips pushed his fingers away and looked up when they tickled his bottom lip. Logan met him with warm, chocolate eyes and a smile, the sun making his skin golden.

"What's the matter, baby," Logan asked softly. James let out a sigh and let himself slide further down the seat, his head leaning into Logan's chest.

"Nothing," James tried to shrug it off, hoping Logan would let it go for once at the word. The broken mirror taunted him from his memories when Logan didn't let it go.

"C'mon, I know something's bothering you," Logan said softly. James let out a deep sigh and looked toward the front to see Carlos and Kendall still enraptured in their own conversation.

"Do you think my lips are too thin?" James asked. Logan stared at him with confusion then shook his head.

"No, why would you think that?" Logan asked. With a groan, James lifted himself off Logan's chest and sat against the other side of the leather bench. Logan sat up straighter with a concerned look writing over the confused.

"When I was with Hawke, they modified my lips electronically, they said they were too thin for the look they wanted," James murmured and bit his lip. Logan snuck a look up to see if they were being watched and leaned across the seat and used a finger to pry the bottom lip from the pearly white teeth. James looked up at him innocently, but Logan knew the depravity that the boy reveled in and smiled softly, leaning over James close enough to feel the warm breaths on his skin.

"Your lips are perfect," Logan said softly and let his breathe mingle with James's sweet smoothie breathe before moistening the other boys bottom lip with his tongue. James's eyes fluttered shut and Logan took the taller boy's bottom lip into his mouth sucked gently on it, running circles on it with his tongue. Beneath his hips, Logan felt James stiffening in his pants and one of his large hands came up to grip his hip. Logan's teeth grazed against the tender flesh in his mouth and began to bite it in a way more pleasurable than painful.

Logan let his lip go with a wet sound. It turned a darker red and shone with saliva. He leaned down and pressed his lips against both of James's. His own erection demanded some sort of stimulation, so he ground downward into the taller boy. James couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure from the rocking friction that Logan introduced.

"Hey, calm down back there," Carlos shouted back. They detached lips and looked up front. The palm woods stared back at them. James and Logan watched with dumb looks as Kendall and Carlos put the hood up, shielding them in darkness.

"Coming?" Kendall asked with a bored expression.

"Later," Logan said from his place leaning over James. James didn't respond, only panted heavily.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Kendall murmured under his breath, "Just don't be too gross, ok?"

"Got it," Logan said with a wink and waited for them to leave before grinding down violently against James. The other boy groaned and thrust upwards to meet him.

"God damn, do you know what your lips do to me?" Logan growled, rolling his hips against James's, "I think about how sweet your lips taste all the time and how soft they are," Logan leaned in to illustrate this point, capturing the soft, sweet lips in his own. James kissed back frantically. Logan pulled back with a wet smack, his eyes half-lidded with lust.

"I think about how they look sucking on my fingers," Logan growled, pressing his fingers into James's mouth. The brunette obliged, sucking them in and swirling the tips with his tongue. Logan moaned at the sensation and ground down again. He let his fingers slip out of James's mouth to hold onto the brunette's cheek. He panted.

"Most of all, I love to think about how they look when you suck my dick," Logan hissed, grounding down on James, who looked ready to burst into flames, listening intently and only getting harder, "I love the way they look all stretched and wet and puffy as they slide up and down my big, long cock. I love when you take me all the way in so that only the thinnest, reddest part of your lips shows around it, then you lift up off of it so that your lips turn bright red from stretching so far,"

James couldn't take it anymore and pushed Logan off of him. He got on his knees on the bench and leaned forward, pulling down the shorter boy's zipper and unbuttoning him. Wrestling it free from Logan's underwear, James stared at the reddening, hard flesh as it arched upwards. James felt a hand curling into his hair.

"You love to suck it, don't you?" Logan asked raspily. James nodded and pressed a kiss to the tip, sucking it into his mouth. The feeling of moist warm mouth made Logan shake, gasping out as James proceeded to suck his cock. Logan tugged on the long brown locks, knowing how crazy hard it made the other boy, who had one hand on Logan's thigh and one hand in his own pants.

"Guess, what, I'm gonna cum in your mouth," Logan panted, pulling harshly on James's hair as the other boy sloppily slurped up and down on the long, hard flesh, "I'm gonna fill your mouth with my seed and its going to trickle down over those juicy lips and you're going to drink it down because you, ugh, love it," Logan groaned and came in James's mouth. The warm, hot cum filled his mouth and he swallowed all of it, his lips twitching and eyes rolling as he came in his own hand. His lips were drenched with saliva and cum, and his eyes looked half asleep.

Logan pulled the other boy up by the hair and kissed him again, deeply, and tasted himself in James's mouth. They collapsed down on the seat from lack of energy and tried to regain their breath.

"If you," Logan panted, "ever have any negative thoughts about, say, your ass, or your hands, or your dick, just let me know."

James groaned and thumped his head against Logan's chest.

* * *

I loved Big Time Concert so much that it made me want to stop writing my other piece of work. Please review if you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

SO, I wasn't originally going to continue this, but people asked, so I decided to keep going. Oh yeah, and this is going to be a very very dirty dirty chapter with lots of forceful Logan being kinky.

* * *

James bounced in place in front of his mirror, sucking on a cherry popsicle. It's icy temperature chapped his lips and dyed them a vague red color. Pulling it out with a pop, he ran his tongue up and along his lips. He loved popsicles; they were great for curing summer heat and for practicing on. He did worry sometimes about his figure with all of the additional empty calories. He turned slightly to check his ass out in the mirror. Still lapping tenderly at the icy treat, he ran a hand down his ass, giving it a squeeze.

A small cough made James look toward the door. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos stood in the doorway. Logan's eyes had widened in shock and something else. James followed his eyes to the dripping popsicle, then to the hand that still clasped tightly against his own eyes. James smiled innocently as he jerked his hand away.

"Out," Logan said forcefully.

"Hey Carlos, let's go to Jamba juice," Kendall squeaked and grabbed the latino boy's arm to drag him off.

"Yeah, catch you later guys," Carlos added in the same high pitched squeal. The door slammed and Logan launched himself across the room to capture James in a kiss so fierce they fell back against the dresser in front of the mirror. With a hair gripping fiercely in James's long hair, Logan ripped him off and pushed him forcefully across the dresser. He pressed his hips into the taller boy's ass and leaned over him, closing his hand over the popsicle stick and taking it from James's hand. The other hand curled tightly in the boy's hair, holding his head back, and he slowly drew the popsicle over those lips. James strained forward, trying to get the popsicle into his mouth.

Logan pressed James's head forward against the dresser and held it down. He traced an icy trail down James's toned back, causing shudders to run down the boy's back. When he reached the hips, he stood back a little and trailed the popsicle down James's crack and between his balls. James squealed and wiggled his hips, his head held firmly down to the dresser boy Logan's hand and legs spread by Logan's legs. His hands gripped the edge of the dresser when the cold finally disappeared.

A warm tongue pressed against his back where the start of the popsicle trail began and the squeals turned to moans. Logan licked down James's back, reveling in the taste of cherry and sweat and boy. When Logan reached the junction of James's back, he released the other boys hair to kneel and continue following the trail. James whimpered and pressed back when the tongue just barely pressed against his hole then continued down to suckle his sack.

Logan slapped his ass hard, causing James to shout and jerk forward. A soft pink flush rose up. He slapped hard on the other side to even them out. James yelped, arching his back and gripping the dresser.

"I know what you were thinking," Logan said, planting another smack on James's ass as he stood up, "You were thinking about exercising to work off the meat that you have here," he slapped James again, "Let me tell you, baby, this ass is my ass and you can't work it off because it belongs to me." Logan ground his erection into the reddened flesh. James wriggled back with a moan.

"Fuck yeah," James panted. Logan pulled James's hair again, forcing him to look up into the mirror. Logan smirked and offered two fingers to James, who took them in and began to coat them in saliva. He watched as they disappeared into his reddened mouth and took extra care to tease the tips in a way that made Logan's hips jerk unexpectedly forward.

Logan pulled them from James's mouth and leaned back, pressing one into James's ass. The saliva provided enough lubrication for both to get in, and Logan wanted a little friction to drive James bat shit as he teased the boy to readiness. He drew his fingers in and out, sometimes pulling out entirely and waiting until the boy pinned beneath him whined and thrust into the air beneath his hips. Then he rested them against the boys hole without pressing in, just to draw out those little hip wiggles. Tapping his fingers against it, without pushing in, made James jerk with every tap.

The mirror served to heighten Logan's arousal, being able to watch as James alternated between rolling his eyes back and squeezing them shut, his mouth open and gaping or clenching shut, the flush across his face deepening with every trick.

Finally, Logan decided to have mercy on his lover. He slid open the drawer and pulled out the stash of lube.

"Arch your back and show me what's mine," Logan ordered. James pushed his ass into the air, his hole on display between reddened ass cheeks. Logan dripped the icy lube onto it and massaged it in gently. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his hard cock out of his fly, rubbing his lubed fingers onto it, and leaned forward. He pressed against James's hole firmly. Then he pulled back and walked to the kitchen.

"Logan? Where are you going?" James yelled indignantly.

"Just wait there," Logan yelled back. James let his head thump down on the dresser. The sound of paper tearing made him turn his head around. Logan stood at the doorway in nothing, sucking on a cherry popsicle. He sauntered forward and pressed a kiss against James's mouth.

James soon found the delicious mouth replaced by cherry popsicle.

"Suck it," Logan murmured and pressed back against James's hole. James sucked the popsicle into his mouth as Logan entered him slowly, smoothly with one movement. James's eyes rolled back as he continued to lap at the red, dripping treat. Logan pulled almost all of the way out and thrust back in quickly, drawing a loud moan out of James and causing himself to rise to his tiptoes as he banged James into the dresser.

James, although being roughly fucked in the ass, managed to show off some of his better moves on the popsicle as Logan watched over his shoulder, sucking a red spot onto his neck.

James cried out as the final drill into his prostrate pushed him over, coating his dresser in spunk. Logan watched as the orgasm washed over his boyfriend, widening his pupils, tensing his back, laxing his mouth, and the then he himself came as James pressed the popsicle to his lips once more.

He collapsed over James's back, still inside, and panted. James lay limply over the dresser, his popsicle still barely in his mouth. Logan reached forward and took the popsicle from him, turning the boys head to him and capturing his cherry flavored mouth.

With a sigh, Logan leaned up and slowly pulled out of James. James winced as it rubbed painfully against his over teased ass. He twisted around and rubbed his still-red ass.

"You were rough, Logie," James commented idly. Logan fell forward slightly, letting his hand run up the soft flesh of James's mouth and pressed down to kiss him again.

"You could have locked the door before posing nude in front of the mirror," Logan retorted, "You almost made Carlos and Kendall jizz in their pants, and I don't like the thought of someone else doing that over my boyfriend's body."

"I was hoping you would come join me, I didn't want them to see," James said innocently. Logan gave him a wry grin.

"Your ass," he said. James smirked and shook it enticingly. "I thought you said that it was your ass," he teased. Logan smirked and planted another smack on it, causing James to jerk slightly and look up at him with a sinfully naughty look. The cherry still stained his lips to that slutty red color.

"Damn right it is," Logan murmured to his boyfriend and kissed those cherry lips again.

* * *

So, I've been listening to BTR members covering songs. Carlos did Take the Wheel and it was epic, made me want to write a Broadway musical just to have him perform it. I also loved Kendall's Slow Down by The Academy is, because they be serious epic band and Kendall makes it more down to earth than Billy Becketts (amazingly) high and flutey voice. But most of all, I love Kendall and Logan's cover of Edge of Desire by John Mayer. Carlos popping in with a Jamba juice for Kendall and then sitting in the background waving his phone back and forth made it funny, but Logan's voice makes me melt and his empathic eyebrows killed me (he's singing to James, who is suspiciously absent). Go youtube it, I'm listening right now.

Thanks for reading and please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Soooooo, what I meant to be a one-shot turned into a three-shot because I keep forgetting to check complete. This is the last part...

* * *

"You're really, really mean. Do you know that," Logan grumbled, watching James suck merrily on a Ring Pop. James pulled it out with a loud 'pop' and a dirty grin.

"This is payback for teasing me so much the other day," James said with a snicker and began to lavishly suck on the treat again. Logan glared up at him.

Normally, the smaller boy would snuggle up to James, wrap his arms around the other boy's waist, and help him suck the Ring Pop. Now, he was unable to do such a thing. Purple bandanas tied his wrists to the bedposts and his ankles to the bedposts at the foot of the bed. His clothes were entirely gone, on the floor in piles.

James smiled down on him, fully clothed, straddling his hips and sitting with his ass directly on top of Logan's erection. He had been sitting there for at least five minutes, sucking merrily on a Ring Pop he refused to share, and shifting minusculey every now and then with the specific purpose of driving Logan insane.

"But you liked it," Logan whined, squirming underneath James. The brunette pulled out the ring pop and leaned forward. His mouth devilishly caressed Logan's, who could taste the sweet cherry that tried to mask the sweet taste of James. Their eyes shut from the ecstasy of their kiss, tongues entwining and their lips tugging gently at each other. A kiss like that had been the cause of Logan's current predicament.

James slid his mouth down Logan's neck, sucking hard to leave a mark of lust. His weight lifted enough off of Logan so that he could thrust his hips up against the ass of James's jeans. James lifted up with slightly widened eyes from surprise before a look of gentle amusement took over his features.

A large, warm hand reached down and gripped his length, holding him firmly without moving. James just squeezed and released slowly and steadily, then squeezed and released again as his mouth moved down to suck on Logan's nipple.

A cry of arousal came from Logan's throat at this lightning bolt to his pleasure center. The warm tongue swirled around his erect nub, the occasional scratch of teeth drawing high pitched "ahs" out of his mouth. Two warm fingers teased his other nipple.

Slowly, James brought his face lower, swirling his tongue over the smooth stomach, feeling the strong muscles beneath the skin. His tongue dipped into Logan's belly button before he lifted his head up. One hand sprawled on Logan's chest, keeping James upright. The other steadily jerked his boyfriend off.

Sitting upright, James pressed his weight back down on Logan's hips, keeping him still. The taller boy stretched upward, showing off just a tad bit of smooth skin on his stomach. Logan made an 'ungh' noise of approval as James grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly brought it up, exposing tan washboard abs, then perfectly sculpted pecs, then a long neck, then the sweet face, then the sinfully mussed up hair. Logan strained at his bindings, longing to touch the smooth, warm skin and feel the hard muscles beneath. Instead, he remained bound to the bed, hopelessly aroused to the point of pain.

James threw his shirt off and leaned his torso back. His hands popped open the button, and slowly drew down the zipper. He lifted his hips off of Logan entirely, leaning over slightly to kiss Logan's forehead, before pushing his jeans down inch by tantalizing inch. Logan's eyes bulged when a lime green elastic string appeared from underneath James's jeans.

"Are you wearing a thong?" Logan asked. James smirked slowly and continued to inch down his jeans. It exposed a patch of blue and white striped material framed with lime green elastic. Beneath it, a monster danced, pressing it forward with enthusiasm. James inched the jeans down to his thighs and leaned over to all fours, staring Logan seductively in the eyes, and stood up. The jeans slid all the way off and James kicked them onto the floor. Only a lime green elastic band less than a centimeter wide and a small triangle patch covered Logan's boyfriend's modesty.

James let himself fall to all fours again, spinning around so Logan got a prominent view of his very exposed ass and so his face hovered just over Logan's erection. Logan let out a whine as James swallowed him down completely. Warm mouth engulfed his cock and he felt his toes curl when James bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue underneath the sensitive head.

Logan pulled on his bindings, longing to be able to touch James, in any way possible, when James pulled up. The taller boy leaned down off the bed and picked something off the floor. Logan managed to glimpse the lubricant before James switched around again. James braced one hand on Logan's chest as he pressed fingers into himself and let out a sigh. As he worked his fingers inside of himself, pressing in and out and stretching, James leaned down against Logan's chest, puffing out warm breaths. His forehead pressed against Logan's chest and he gasped out.

"Mmm, you're so good, baby," Logan whispered in encouragement, "So hot and pretty. I want to just ravage you all night long. You're amazing."

James eventually sat back and a warm, wet hand encircled Logan's cock. Logan let out a whine until James removed his hand and shifted backwards. The hand returned and Logan watched as James slowly sank down onto his cock. Inch by inch, Logan felt like he was being consumed by a burning fire. He kept his hips in check so as not to hurt his boyfriend. The thong stretched across James's muscular thighs, even as they began to shake from exertion.

Once fully impaled on Logan's cock, James rested a little more of his weight on Logan and sighed. A smile came across James's face and he tightened himself so that Logan let out a garbled yell and bucked his hips up, pushing James up unsteadily and getting even deeper inside. James fell forward and caught himself inches from Logan's face.

"Please untie me?" Logan asked and smiled. James nodded and pulled on the bandanas until Logan's arms were free. They still tied around his wrist, but Logan could care less about his wrist-danas as he gripped James's hips and helped him move up and down on Logan's cock.

"Ah, yes," Logan gasped, James riding him wildly as he stroked himself, "Ride it like you mean it,"

James grunted and came, covering Logan's stomach with cream, and fell limply forward. Logan held him in his arms and thrust roughly up and into him, finally emptying himself into the gasping, shaking boy's body. James knelt face against Logan's chest as Logan filled him, then stroked his back gently.

Eventually, James found strength in his thighs again and lifted himself off of Logan's chest, untying Logan's ankles from the bed post with shaky fingers. Logan reached over to the bedside table and took a swig from the water bottle. His hand grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped himself off. James leaned forward and used one on himself as well, adjusting his thong before falling to his side beside Logan. Logan buried his head into James' chest and wrapped his arms and legs around the other boy.

Just when Logan started getting ready to go to sleep, he found a sticky Ring Pop pressed against the pillow. He took it and sucked it.

"Guess what," Logan said. James grumbled lazily, so Logan continued, "We had sex for about twenty minutes, so you did get your daily exercise in and you don't have to mope around feeling guilty anymore."

"Is that what started this?" James asked, trying to remember what initialized the tying up and fucking.

"You were being all mopey because you missed your morning exercise," Logan said, "Then I saw you being all self-depreciating again, so I came up to kiss and grope you, and somehow you managed to strip me and get me tied to a bed before I could get anything off of you. Then you taunted me with a Ring Pop."

"Then I strip-teased for you, then I sucked you off, and then I impaled myself on you and rode you like a pony," James continued and squeezed Logan, who turned around in his arms to spoon up against him.

"You need to stop all these self-deprecatory thoughts or my dick's going to fall off," Logan said vulgarly, "You're too hot for that,"

"Fine," James giggled, "wouldn't want your dick to fall off,"

* * *

So, sex is good.

Some interviews you might enjoy for your fill of Jogan...

J-14 Exclusive: Big Time Rush, big time rush singing "Stuck" on the orange carpet. James and Logan are spooning standing up and look quite happy about it.

Popstar's interview "Big Time Rush's Competitive Streak!" While Carlos and Kendall punch each other in the background, Logan and James stare at each other. At one point, I swear, Logan checks James out and licks his lips.

And just for some lolz...

Fanlala's "funny stories from first time onstage performances" featuring James's fat opera kid singing and Carlos having the best death.

J-14 Exclusive: Big Time Rush answer your fan questions. With giant ants and everybody freaking out at the end. (and James not too convincing "yeeaahh" at being single)

OK, so you have interviews to preoccupy you, which have been preoccupying me for the past few days. Hope you enjoyed this little smut piece ^_^


End file.
